


Meet Newt. He's in charge here.

by Merenwen92



Series: Except Newt. He Calls Me Tommy. [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Dom Newt, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Newt is in charge, Newt is such a tease, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Thomas, Teasing, They're still trying to rescue Minho, Thomas likes it, Top Newt, before the train assault, touches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen92/pseuds/Merenwen92
Summary: Thomas aveva bisogno di molte cose in quel momento.La prima era che necessitava di fare una passeggiata.Si sentiva accaldato e stordito come dopo una corsa all’interno del labirinto, lo stomaco era attorcigliato e in subbuglio, il battito del cuore gli ronzava ancora nelle orecchie e aveva la strana sensazione che il flusso del sangue gli scorresse nelle vene dal verso sbagliato.





	Meet Newt. He's in charge here.

Thomas aveva bisogno di molte cose in quel momento.  
La prima era che necessitava di fare una passeggiata. 

 

Si sentiva accaldato e stordito come dopo una corsa all’interno del labirinto, lo stomaco era attorcigliato e in subbuglio, il battito del cuore gli ronzava ancora nelle orecchie e aveva la strana sensazione che il flusso del sangue gli scorresse nelle vene dal verso sbagliato. 

 

Poteva ancora avvertire la pressione delle dita di Newt dietro la nuca, massaggiando con decisione la pelle nuda poco sotto all’attaccatura dei capelli. Poteva ancora sentire Newt muoversi alle proprie spalle e sporgersi in avanti per poi appoggiarsi al bordo posteriore dello sgabello su cui lui era seduto durante la riunione con Vince e Jorge per escogitare un piano che gli permettesse di trovare Minho. Ricordava ancora la sensazione del respiro di Newt contro il collo, gli sbuffi d’aria che gli colpivano la giugulare ad ogni respiro, le dita che si spostavano lungo la schiena sopra la maglietta azzurra tracciando insistentemente la linea della spina dorsale. 

 

A quel gesto un sussulto appena percettibile gli era sfuggito involontariamente dalle labbra schiuse e un brivido gli aveva percorso il corpo, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca sulle braccia. Newt aveva sogghignato a quella reazione, inarcando le sopracciglia e fissandolo in modo quasi sfacciato e divertito come se sapesse cosa gli stesse succedendo.  
E Thomas a quel punto era ormai completamente distratto, le parole di Vince che gli arrivavano ovattate e il cervello che faticava a ricordare quale fosse l’argomento di discussione, mentre tentava disperatamente di seppellire il flusso di sensazioni che gli solleticava le viscere. 

 

Stava _bruciando_. 

 

Il calore si espandeva ad ogni minuto, inondando le pareti dello stomaco e spingendo sempre _più in basso_ , costringendolo ad agitarsi sullo sgabello di fortuna che avevano recuperato. Le dita di Newt si erano immobilizzate a quel gesto, per un attimo forse timorose di aver osato troppo, per poi ritornare prepotentemente a torturarlo. Erano scivolate fino alla parte più bassa della schiena, sollevando di pochi millimetri l’orlo della maglia ormai attaccata al corpo a causa del sudore e addentrandosi al di sotto di essa. Avevano massaggiato la pelle nuda e accaldata attorno alle fossette di venere, poco sopra le natiche, e Thomas aveva provato l’insano impulso di inarcarsi e gemere.  
Poi in un battito di ciglia era tutto finito, le dita erano scomparse così come gli sbuffi d’aria. Solo in un secondo momento aveva realizzato che la riunione era terminata e nessuno sembrava essersi accorto di quello che era successo. 

 

Che poi, si era chiesto, cosa era accaduto esattamente? 

 

Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, eppure il suo corpo continuava a bruciare. La stanza improvvisata a centro di comando gli era sembrata troppo stretta e piccola, quasi come se soffrisse di claustrofobia. Non ci aveva, quindi, pensato due volte prima di schizzare letteralmente in piedi e uscire a prendere una boccata d’aria. Si era inoltrato verso la piccola porzione di spiaggia a ridosso della nave che stavano tentando di risistemare, spostandosi in direzione delle macerie tra cui avevano sapientemente nascosto i pick-up e Bertha. 

 

I palmi delle mani gli sudavano, i vestiti sembravano quasi un intralcio e gli si attaccavano al corpo in modo fastidioso. Desiderava poter avere le docce naturali della radura o persino quelle piastrellate della struttura dov’erano stati portati dopo il labirinto ma si trovavano in mezzo al deserto e tra cumuli di macerie. Doveva arrangiarsi da solo come meglio poteva per combattere quel calore. Frustrato diede un calcio ad alcune pietre, sbuffando insofferente e stendendosi sul cofano di uno dei vecchi pick-up. Da quella posizione poteva osservare il cielo notturno e le stelle che brillavano nonostante il pianeta in disfacimento. 

 

«Nottata insonne, eh, Tommy?»

 

La voce strascicata di Newt, resa più marcata dall’accento, lo sorprese nel buio costringendolo a mettersi seduto e guardarsi intorno. Lo individuò a pochi passi di distanza, la silhouette alta e slanciata che veniva illuminata dalla luce lunare e dalle lanterne artificiali disposte attorno all’accampamento. Il funzionamento dell’elettricità e la riparazione dei generatori erano stati l’orgoglio di Jorge qualche settimana addietro e ora potevano vantare un sistema di illuminazione che poteva essere spento in caso di pericolo. 

 

«Avevo solo bisogno di una boccata d’aria.»

 

Si costrinse a rispondere, scrollando le spalle per mostrare un’indifferenza di facciata che in realtà nascondeva agitazione e nervoso. Newt si appoggiò pigramente contro il paraurti del pick-up, reclinando la testa di lato e fissandolo come se stesse valutando quale fosse la verità e quale la menzogna. Thomas lo vide indossare di nuovo quell’espressione sfacciata e insolente; le braccia che si protendevano per chiudersi al lato dei suoi fianchi, intrappolandolo contro la carrozzeria del cofano. 

 

«A me sembri molto _teso_ , Tommy.»

 

Il corpo di Newt gli bloccava ogni movimento, sfiorandolo nei punti giusti e contribuendo ad accrescere quel fuoco che lo stava invadendo dal profondo. C’era qualcosa in quello sguardo castano, qualcosa che lo fece rabbrividire e sussultare. Il respiro di Newt era tornato a solleticargli la pelle, questa volta lo poteva sentire respirare a poche spanne dalle sue labbra. Thomas si ritrovò a deglutire a vuoto, la gola secca che produceva bassi rantolii strozzati. 

 

« _Newt_ »

 

Mugolò in tutta risposta, tormentandosi le labbra rosee con i denti dell’arcata superiore e arcuando le dita contro il tessuto marrone dei propri pantaloni. Il volto di Newt si aprì in un sorrisetto eloquente; la mano destra che correva sotto la maglietta e si posava al centro del petto di Thomas, risalendo lentamente fino alla spalla sinistra e sollevando il tessuto sgualcito fino a sfilare del tutto l’indumento. 

 

Le dita si chiusero attorno alla sua scapola nuda, tracciando una linea dritta verso il collo e poi poco più in basso stringendo appena all’altezza della gola.  
Thomas si lasciò scappare un piagnucolio basso, reclinando la testa indietro e scoprendo la curva invitante del pomo d’Adamo, fornendo a Newt la possibilità di stringere di più la presa e sentire i muscoli della gola deglutire dopo ogni respiro. 

 

«Credo proprio che ti piaccia, Tommy, uh?» Ridacchiò l’altro, incurvando le labbra sottili in un ghigno divertito e premendo il pollice al centro della gola. «Ora, da bravo, non emettere alcun suono.» Aggiunse, assumendo il controllo di quella strana situazione.

 

I muscoli della mascella di Thomas si serrarono, lottando contro i sigulti che spingevano per venir fuori dalle sue labbra, mentre le ginocchia di Newt si aprivano un varco tra le sue gambe infilandocisi in mezzo e obbligandolo a distendersi di nuovo contro il cofano del pick-up col peso dell’altro a sovrastarlo. 

 

Newt era al comando.  
Quella constatazione gli fece inarcare la schiena e contorcersi in cerca di sollievo.  
Era una nuova scoperta e lo stava facendo eccitare. 

 

Le mani dell’altro corsero a bloccargli il bacino, stringendo i fianchi in maniera salda e quasi dolorosa. Non si sarebbe stupito se fossero rimasti alcuni segni visibili il giorno dopo ma non gli importava. Un basso mugolio frustrato gli sfuggì dalla gola e le dita di Newt premettero più a fondo nella carne dei fianchi. 

 

«Ho detto», mormorò severamente fissandolo con rimprovero, «di non emettere alcun suono!» Concluse con tono deciso e secco, artigliandogli le cosce e tirandolo verso di sé.

 

Thomas si morse le labbra con forza, i muscoli della mascella che iniziavano a dolergli per lo sforzo di imprigionare tutti i suoni che avrebbe voluto liberare. L’espressione di Newt tornò ad addolcirsi a quel tentativo di essere docile, di ubbidirgli, mentre i polpastrelli correvano a solleticargli la peluria sul bassoventre senza dargli quello di cui aveva bisogno.

 

«Bravo bambino. Ora dimmi cosa vuoi, Tommy. Usa il tuo corpo e non emettere nessun suono.»

 

Gli occhi nocciola di Thomas si serrarono per alcuni istanti, tentando di ricacciare indietro la frustrazione, e lui prese a muovere il bacino contro quello di Newt. La parte bassa della schiena si era inarcata, le ginocchia si stringevano saldamente attorno al busto dell’altro per imprigionarlo contro di sé, i fianchi ruotavano in semicerchi bruschi strusciandosi contro la coscia destra di Newt. 

 

Ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo era teso fino all’estremo.  
I respiri erano sempre più irregolari.  
Una litania di suoni muti continuava a vorticargli in testa.

 

Era un insieme di suppliche.  
_Per favore._  
Pensava ad ogni deglutizione.

 

Il petto si alzava e abbassava ad ogni tentativo di incamerare aria, le unghie grattavano la vernice della carrozzeria sotto di lui come a volersi ancorare a qualcosa. E poi, finalmente, le mani di Newt si mossero in perfetta sincronia, slacciando la cintura e la zip per poi tirare verso il basso il tessuto dei pantaloni lasciandolo in boxer scuri. Newt si lasciò andare ad un mugolio di apprezzamento a quella vista, il pollice che massaggiava in cerchi concentrici la parte di biancheria resa umida dal liquido pre-orgasmico. 

 

_Oh si._

Un gemito gli rimase impigliato nella trachea, mentre altre gocce andavano a bagnare i boxer.

 

Newt si sporse e posò le labbra schiuse contro la giugulare, continuando a massaggiarlo con le dita, mentre Thomas si inarcava spingendo il bacino verso il basso. I denti del più alto mordicchiavano senza tregua la porzione di pelle abbronzata, la lingua lappava e tracciava una scia bollente fino alla giuntura tra collo e spalla. 

 

Non era abbastanza. Voleva molto di più.  
_Per favore, Newt._  
Mimava con le labbra, sforzandosi di non emettere alcun verso.

 

Le labbra dell’altro si spostarono lungo il petto, succhiando i capezzoli ormai turgidi e aprendosi la strada verso l’addome contratto dalla tensione. I pollici corsero sotto l’elastico dei boxer, facendo leva verso il basso e liberando l’erezione tesa e pulsante. La punta della lingua che ne saggiava l’estremità, leccando e lappando una vena sul lato sinistro. Thomas si sentiva sull’orlo di un precipizio, lottava contro le scariche di piacere che lo facevano tremare in modo incontrollato. 

 

«Sono qui, Tommy, ti ho preso. Solo un altro pò, stai andando così bene.»

 

La voce di Newt risuonava bassa e roca eppure non riusciva a concentrarsi del tutto sulle parole, la sua mente era percorsa da ondate di caldo caos liquido. Le corde vocali si tesero fino allo spasmo, la bocca di Newt che si chiudeva attorno al membro rigido e arrossato per poi muovere la testa e spingere più a fondo con la gola. Le unghie si conficcarono profondamente nella vernice arrugginita del pick-up, scavando e graffiando ogni volta che la bocca di Newt risaliva verso l’alto permettendo alla lingua di muoversi attorno alla punta del pene e raccogliere il liquido pre-orgasmico. Avvertiva la tensione accumularsi nel ventre, accrescere di intensità ad ogni lappata. Mancava così poco per farla scattare, c’era quasi, era pronta a esplodere… E in un attimo non c’era più, era scomparsa. 

 

«Non così in fretta, aspetterai il tuo turno.» Il volto di Newt si era aperto in un sorrisetto beffardo, Thomas riusciva a percepire il timbro di voce gongolante. «Ho in mente qualcos’altro per quelle tue labbra invitanti. Succhia.»

 

Il pollice di Newt gli sfiorò le labbra schiuse e martoriate dai denti, accarezzandole piano e fissandolo con espressione eloquente. Thomas lasciò entrare le prime tre dita all’interno della sua bocca calda, lappando ogni nocca con dedizione per bagnarle sufficientemente di saliva. Per un attimo lo sguardo di Newt parve sorpreso e rapito da quel gesto, lasciandosi andare ad un mugolio di approvazione prima di ritirare le falangi e riprendere il controllo. Il palmo sinistro di Newt gli artigliò saldamente la coscia destra, spingendo verso l’esterno e obbligandolo ad aprirsi per lui, a mostrarsi completamente. La leggera pressione lo costringeva a tenere piegato con forza il ginocchio contro il cofano, puntellandosi con i talloni per non scivolare. I polpastrelli tornarono nuovamente a sfiorarlo, a stuzzicarlo, strisciando e premendo contro la sua apertura. 

 

 _Newt._  
Mimò impaziente, agitandosi e trattenendo un piagnucolio.

 

La prima nocca iniziò a spingersi all’interno penetrandolo più a fondo e portando i muscoli a contrarsi involontariamente attorno alla falange, risucchiandola in quel calore stretto. La gola di Thomas era tornata a serrarsi, a bruciare, a causa dei sigulti repressi e trattenuti. Newt tentò un primo movimento cauto, strusciando contro le pareti strette ad ogni penetrazione, aspettando solo alcuni minuti prima di aggiungere una seconda falange. I movimenti divennero più precisi, sicuri, con le dita che si arcuavano ad ogni affondo e cambiavano angolazione, sforbiciando e allargandosi. Thomas si apriva docilmente sotto quell’assalto, muovendo freneticamente il bacino contro le dita e inglobandole più a fondo dentro di sè. 

 

_Si. Cazzo. Oh si._

 

Quei pensieri si rincorrevano senza sosta con lo stesso ritmo serrato con cui Newt lo preparava spingendo dentro e fuori, colpendo un fascio di nervi in grado di farlo inarcare e contrarsi attorno alle falangi. Newt ci strusciava contro i polpastrelli ogni tre spinte, premurandosi di tormentarlo con il movimento delle dita che premevano contro le pareti ad ogni affondo. 

 

«Sei così stretto, Tommy. Così pronto per me.»

 

Il sussurro roco dell’altro gli solleticava l’orecchio, i denti che si chiudevano scherzosamente attorno al lobo. Thomas singhiozzava a causa del piacere, a quel punto, trattenendo il suono tra le corde vocali e arrendendosi completamente a quell’assalto di sensi. Le dita di Newt lo tormentarono per istanti che parvero infiniti, bloccandosi poi del tutto e lasciandolo incompleto. 

 

Si sentiva _vuoto._  
Rivoleva quel calore, quella pienezza, dentro di sé. 

 

Era sul punto di supplicare a voce alta, di disubbidire a quell’unica richiesta di non emettere alcun suono. Fu solo il fruscio dei vestiti che scivolavano tra la sabbia ai loro piedi a impedirgli di farlo. Thomas fece vagare lo sguardo sulla figura di Newt, ora completamente nudo, percorrendo con gli occhi nocciola ogni centimetro di pelle. Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola per l’ennesima volta di fronte al membro eretto e lungo di Newt, inumidito e reso turgido dal liquido pre-orgasmico che colava lungo tutta la lunghezza. Rimase a fissarlo non perdendosi il movimento del palmo di Newt attorno alla base dell’erezione, impugnandola con sicurezza e dando decise stoccate per bagnarla a sufficienza grazie a quel lubrificante naturale. 

 

I brividi di attesa gli fecero venire di nuovo la pelle d’oca, non mitigando affatto il calore che gli arroventava le viscere e gli si attorcigliava all’interno dello stomaco. Newt sembrava impaziente quanto lui, stanco di continuare quei lunghi preliminari. Thomas si costrinse a non distogliere lo sguardo da quel corpo magro ma muscoloso e continuò a fissarlo anche quando le mani di Newt si strinsero nuovamente attorno alle cosce, facendo leva per fargli schiudere le gambe.  
La punta del pene di Newt gli sfiorava l’apertura ad ogni minimo movimento, strusciandosi su di essa per stuzzicarlo. 

 

_Fallo._  
_Fallo, Newt._  
_Ti prego._

 

Tentava con tutte le sue forze di comunicare quelle parole, mentre le gocce di sudore gli appiccicavano i capelli castani alla fronte.

 

Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, statico nel suo scorrere lentamente.  
C’erano solo loro in quel momento.  
Era uno scambio di sguardi.  
Era il battito accelerato dei loro cuori.  
Era il calore che si irradiava tra di loro.

 

Era un miscuglio di emozioni, sensazioni, mesi trascorsi, tocchi leggeri e sorrisi quasi timidi.  
Poi, finalmente, il calore tornò a bruciare come lava incendiandogli le terminazioni nervose. Newt che si spingeva dentro di lui con movimenti secchi, bruschi, quasi animaleschi.  
Il membro duro dell’altro scivolava con facilità tra le sue pareti, facendosi strada ad ogni affondo e colpendo la prostata ad ogni penetrazione. Thomas si sentiva completo, quasi delirante, le gambe che si ancoravano ai fianchi di Newt e la schiena che grattava leggermente contro la lamiera del pick-up a causa del ritmo brutale con cui l’altro lo reclamava. 

 

«Oh si, Tommy, così..»

 

La tensione continuava a divorarlo, a crescere sempre più velocemente, a incenerire ogni cellula del suo corpo. Poteva sentirla accumularsi nel bassoventre, sospingerlo verso la soglia di quell’abisso liquido. 

 

_Newt. Newt. Newt._

 

Continua a urlare nella propria testa, gli occhi che faticavano a restare aperti e vigili.  
Si concentrò sul viso dell’altro, sulla fronte imperlata di sudore con i capelli biondi di una sfumatura più scura, gli occhi castani velati dal piacere, le gote arrossate e le labbra schiuse in cerca d’aria. Un ginocchio di Thomas venne sollevato, il cambio di posizione faceva scivolare Newt più a fondo e con maggior vigore mentre l’angolazione migliorava l’assalto alla sua prostata. I denti dell’altro si serrarono attorno alla sua gola, mordendo e succhiando, mentre i fianchi compivano movimenti sempre più scoordinati. I muscoli si tendevano, venivano spinti fino al limite, c’erano quasi.  
E poi improvvisamente scattarono.

 

Il corpo di Newt diede un ultimo violento strattone, riversando il proprio seme caldo all’interno di quelle pareti strette. Le terminazioni nervose di Thomas esplosero come una supernova a quella sensazione, i muscoli si contrassero intrappolando il membro di Newt e risucchiandolo, mentre schizzi biancastri gli dipingevano l’addome bagnando la peluria del bassoventre. 

 

Stavano tremando entrambi, si accorse.  
Per la prima volta quella notte allungò le proprie mani verso Newt, infilando le dita tra i capelli biondi e facendole scorrere sulla nuca. Lo sentì mugolare di apprezzamento a quel gesto e ridacchiò nonostante la gola arida e il corpo indolenzito. 

 

Newt poteva anche essere al comando ma a Thomas non dispiaceva affatto.

**Author's Note:**

> Era da secoli che non scrivevo una oneshot smut esplicita e dal rating rosso, perciò spero che l’idea di base vi piaccia. Tra l'altro è anche la prima volta che scrivo su questo sito o pubblico qualcosa (: 
> 
> Ci ho messo alcuni giorni a scrivere questa storia, un pò perché dovevo riordinare le idee e un pò perché c’erano sempre parti che avrei voluto sistemare, tagliare o descrivere meglio. Ultimamente, mi sono imbattuta in un lavoro grafico con video annesso in cui compare la frase che Alby pronuncia quando presenta Newt a Thomas per la prima volta. 
> 
> Mi sono chiesta: e se Newt prendesse effettivamente il controllo e il comando?  
> Da qui è nata la smut con poco velati toni sub/dom!
> 
> E niente, godetevela tutta e spero che qualcuno si faccia avanti a commentare…  
> Esprimete pure i vostri dubbi, curiosità, fatemi pure tutte le domande che volete!  
> Mi piacerebbe sapere le vostre opinioni, suggerimenti e sensazioni (:
> 
>  
> 
> NB. Ovviamente la storia è ambientata durante i mesi trascorsi a pianificare come salvare Minho, prima della scena dove assaltano effettivamente il treno.
> 
> xoxo  
> Sara


End file.
